It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus for and a method of protecting plumbing from occasional freezing temperatures and below.
Another object of the invention is to provide an actuating element separate from a bleed connection to the plumbing so that each can be mounted in respective positions most favorable to their respective functions and a maximum joint result.